1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device having an improved end reinforcing structure of a chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is a flat panel display device for displaying an image by adjusting a penetration amount of a light beam according to an image signal. Specifically, the range of application of the LCD is gradually increasing since the LCD is light, thin, and has low power consumption.
Recently, a thinner and stronger LCD is required considering the need for easy portability, and thus, an LCD in which an external frame is formed of a thin chassis, wherein an end of the thin chassis is bent via a hemming process, is preferred. In other words, the LCD is slimmed by forming the external frame with a thin chassis, the end of which is bent via the hemming process so that the end has a double thickness. Accordingly, the strength of the end is somewhat reinforced, but may specifically weaken due to shock.
That is, the intensity may not be sufficiently reinforced due to a gap in the bent portion having the double thickness when the hemming process is performed. In other words, the bent portion may not be able to cope with an applied external force due to the gap. Accordingly, a stronger structure is required for the bent portion of the chassis.